Crystal Tower (Final Fantasy XIV)
The Crystal Tower is a series of level 50 raids in Final Fantasy XIV located in the Mor Dhona territory. It was the first series of raids with 24 players, and are important for earning higher level equipment. Both the structure, and the enemies thriving there, are a homage to Final Fantasy III. A weekly quest known as The Gift of the Archmagus requires the player to beat all three raids, which earns an item from each, and present them to Koh Rabntah (21, 8) in Mor Dhona, to earn either Carboncoat, Carbontwine or an Unidentified Allagan Tomestone, along with a guaranteed Allagan Catalyst. Story According to ancient scriptures, at the height of their prosperity, the Allagan Empire crafted a resplendent tower forged of crystal that collected and stored energy from the sun. The tower had numerous defenses, including ancient beings revived and augmented by Allagan technology. When the Allagan Empire fell into decline during the late Third Astral Era, its ruler Amon used their technology to clone their founding ruler, Xande, to restore the empire to its former glory. Motivated by his mortality, Xande's ambition was insatiable and he made a pact with the Cloud of Darkness to bring her and her voidsent brethren into Eorzea to wipe out everything. To support the necessary Voidgate to the World of Darkness, Xande commissioned the creation of Dalamud to transmit solar energy to the Syrcus Tower. The resulting energy was too much for the tower to contain, and was catastrophically released in the form of an earthquake that ushered in the Fourth Umbral Era. Though the tower sank into the earth and faded into legend while the Allagan civilization was laid to ruin, Amon had kept himself and Xande in suspended animation inside the tower. The remaining Allagans desired to restore the tower as a symbol of hope for Eorzea, the last remaining princess Salina using their technology to imprint her genetic code into a Mi'qote bloodline in hope they could fulfill that dream. The Crystal Tower was eventually unearthed during the Seventh Umbral Calamity, with its inhabitants reawakened. Following the declaration of the Seventh Astral Era, Cid nan Garlond decides to launch an expedition into the tower out of both curiosity of the technologies within, and out of fear that it may contain Allagan weapons similar to the Ultima Weapon. With Rammbroes of the Sons of Saint Coinach helping him enlist the adventurers for the task, Cid finds the tower entrance is protected by barriers created by four pairs of statues called the Eight Sentinels. A Baldesion scholar named G'raha Tia, who named the exploration group NOAH ("Nominated Observers of Artifacts Historical") after an Allagan, commissions the Warrior of Light to acquire four Perfect Crystals and four Aethereal Sands for Cid to fashion crystal fangs so they can venture into the Labyrinth of the Ancients. The Warrior and their companions press ahead to deal with any threats in the labyrinth while Cid remains to study the sentinels. The expedition group defeats the fallen Allagan revolutionary hero Phlegethon, who was made into the tower's gatekeeper. As Cid and his group fall back to Saint Coinach's Find to recuperate, their expedition attracts the attention of Nero tol Scaeva. Progress into the central spire—known as Syrcus Tower by ancient Allag—reaches a standstill due to the front door being impervious to all forms of physical, magical, or magitek force. Two strangers approach the camp, introducing themselves as Doga and Unei, claiming to be from the Students of Baldesion. When Doga and Unei open the door to the tower, Nero makes himself known and reveals the door only responds to those of the Allagan royal bloodline. Doga and Unei are clones of the original Allagan sages who were created to prevent Eorzea from being threatened by the revived Xande, and had needed the Warrior of Light's help to neutralize the potential threat. Climbing the massive spire, the alliance of adventurers battle their way through the tower's defenses, confronting Amon and eventually Emperor Xande himself. As the ancient king lies defeated, Cid and the others, including Nero, arrive. When Doga and Unei seal the Voidgate and break Xande's covenant Nero laughs in excitement, detecting the energy source from the gate is greater than even the Ultima Weapon. Refusing to let the pact be broken, the Cloud of Darkness summons a group of Doga and Unei clones to hold off the Warrior of Light, NOAH, and Nero while dragging Doga into the World of Darkness before grabbing Unei. Nero attempts to intervene, but is pulled into the Voidgate as well. The void enters his body to protect Doga and Unei as the Cloud of Darkness, who cannot directly harm them, sics other Voidsent on them. As the gate subsides, Cid suggests they return to Saint Coinach's Find. With the new threat of Cloud of Darkness revealed, their goal changes from studying Allagan relics to dealing with dangerous Voidsent. They learn that the Crystal Tower is still acting on Xande's order of gathering energy for the Cloud of Darkness and cannot be stopped except by someone with Allagan royal blood. This requires the group to save Doga and Unei. After Cid finishes the machine that would produce the Voidgate, the Warrior of Light and G'raha venture into the World of Darkness. After weakening the Cloud of Darkness, the Warrior and G'raha find Doga, Unei, and Nero, but the two clones decide to remain in the World of Darkness to hold off the bodiless Cloud of Darkness. G'raha is revealed to be of the Allagan royal bloodline and Doga and Unei transfer their blood into him to augment his powers, allowing him to control the Crystal Tower. G'raha and the Warrior of Light return to Eorzea. Nero also escapes, restored to his original self by Doga and Unei and rescued by Cid. G'raha tells the rest of NOAH that Doga and Unei's blood has revealed to him the secret of his own bloodline and his purpose, intending to seal the Crystal Tower with himself inside. G'raha wishes to make Salina's dream a reality, believing it can be once Eorzea has developed a means of unlocking the gate. He bids farewell to his companions, who promise to help make that day come sooner than he expects. The Sons of Saint Coinach remain to record NOAH's findings while Cid, Nero, and the Warrior of Light go their separate ways. In an alternate future where the Eighth Umbral Calamity was unleashed upon Eorzea in the form of Black Rose, Cid was among the survivors who searched for a means to avert the tragedy. His research would be continued by Garlond Ironworks and their descendants by combining the various technologies from Xande's throne, Alexander, and Omega. The group eventually found a means to open the Crystal Tower two centuries after the Eighth Umbral Era began and awakened G'raha, who had partially fused himself into the Crystal Tower to become its immortal caretaker. Once informed of the events that transpired during his slumber, G'raha agrees to assist. The tower is transported through timespace to the First, to a time after the Flood of Light. G'raha builds the haven of the Crystarium around the Crystal Tower, subsequently becoming Norvrandt's last bastion against the Sin Eaters. Locations Eight Sentinels The first line of defenses, these statuary are located outside the main entrances in Mor Dhona. Each pair creates an elemental barrier that prevents any means of breaching, even with flight. The player must help Cid assemble the elemental fangs needed to overload the Sentinels before the raid instances can be undertaken. Labyrinth of the Ancients A maze that circles the Crystal Tower, serving as the only path leading to the tower itself. The raid alliance must clear several halls containing Voidsent before they can activate the lift leading to the labyrinth's guardian: Phlegethon. The treasure coffers are split for each party in the alliance, and contain armor based on classic ''Final Fantasy'' designs, such as the Warrior of Light and the Onion Knight. Syrcus Tower The immense central spire of the tower complex itself. The full alliance must climb the tower and defeat its guardians to confront Emperor Xande. The treasure coffers are split for each party in the alliance, and contain armor based on the various humanoid bosses in the Crystal Tower raid, as well as items needed to upgrade Gerolt Masterworks equipment. The World of Darkness Located beyond a Voidgate created by Syrcus Tower's energies, the raid alliance must brave the Void itself to confront the Cloud of Darkness and rescue her hostages. The treasure coffers are split for each party in the alliance, and contain Demon equipment. Duties *Labyrinth of the Ancients *Syrcus Tower *The World of Darkness *The Twinning Musical themes In the Labyrinth of the Ancients part, plays a rearranged version of "The Altar Cave" from Final Fantasy III, called "Hubris". The battle theme, called "Ever Upwards", is also a more aggressive remix of the same theme. A rearranged version of "Battle 2", called "Tumbling Down", plays during the battles with Phlegethon, Xande, and Cerberus. A muffled variation plays for players who are in Cerberus's stomach. In the Syrcus Tower part, a rearranged version of "The Crystal Tower" plays throughout it. The track features a more active sounding variant that is swapped to whenever the raid group is in combat. In the World of Darkness, a rearrangement of the "Dark Crystal" titled "Blind to the Dark" plays. Like the previous raids, a more active sounding version called "Hamartomania" plays once the raid alliance is in combat. A rearranged version of "Battle to the Death" plays during the battle against the Cloud of Darkness at the end of the World of Darkness. In the Twinning, a rearrangement combining parts of "eScape" and "The Crystal Tower" titled "A Long Fall" plays throughout the dungeon. A rearrangement combining "Locus" and "Exponential Entropy" plays during the battle against the Tycoon. Gallery Crystal Tower FFXIV Art 1.jpg|Artwork. Crystal Tower FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Artwork of the Labyrinth of the Ancients. Crystal Tower FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Artwork of the Labyrinth of the Ancients. Crystal Tower FFXIV Art 4.jpg|Artwork. Crystal Tower FFXIV Art 5.jpg|Artwork of the Labyrinth of the Ancients. XIV_CT_Enemies.jpg|Enemies in the Crystal Tower. Crystal Tower Bosses FFXIV Art.jpg|Bosses of the Crystal Tower. Xande Syrcus Tower.png|Xande's arena on the top of Syrcus Tower. Trivia *The Crystal Tower in Final Fantasy XIV is filled to the brim with callbacks to the tower of the same name from Final Fantasy III. The Eight Sentinels reflect the statues blocking the path to the Crystal Tower on the world map in Final Fantasy III, both being disabled with elemental "fangs." The Labyrinth of the Ancients instance is based on the Ancients' Maze, which surrounds the tower in Final Fantasy III, from music to similar color palettes and visual elements (particularly the lava) to the enemies and bosses (the Bone Dragon, Thanatos and King Behemoth all being enemies in Final Fantasy III, and Phlegethon being based on the version of Titan who served as a boss). Concept art for a number of other classic Final Fantasy III enemies has also been shown, intended as bosses for later parts of the tower. External links *Play Guides on the official site **Labyrinth of the Ancients **Syrcus Tower **World of Darkness Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Towers Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV